Childhood Love
by Aka no Memory
Summary: "Setiap gadis pasti selalu memimpikan kisah cinta yang indah, bukan? Tapi ternyata tidak semua gadis menginginkan hal itu. Ada seorang gadis yang sangat anti dengan cinta, dan dia tidak mau percaya lagi dengan yang namanya cinta. Kenapa aku tahu? Karena gadis itu adalah aku sendiri" / RokuNami Fanfiction for Challenge Fict/ Suck at Summary. Warning inside. RnR Please


Saya datang membawa fict one-shot gaje yang (mungkin) sangat panjang seperti Orochimaru. *plak* Ular maksudnya =="  
Fict ini saya buat untuk Challenge Fict yang di adakan grup "_If You Were in Kingdom Hearts_" dengan tema : _**Life After Dead**_, yaitu kehidupan setelah mati.

Saya publish ini dengan waktu yang mepet banget. Pas di tanggal deadline-nya, jadi maaf kalau gaje ceritanya (_ _)

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix & Disney**_

_**Childhood Love **__**© KuroMaki RoXora**_

_**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Alur kecepetan, gaje, abal dll**_

_**Don't like, don't read!  
Happy Reading~**_

* * *

Namaku Naminé McCormick, umur 15 tahun dan duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Aku anak pertama dari Cloud dan Tifa. Kakakku bernama Vanitas, dia itu termasuk tipe cowok cuek dan nakal. Aku bersekolah di SMP _Destiny_. Kata teman-temanku, aku ini masih polos karena belum pernah jatuh cinta. Jujur saja, aku tidak mau peduli akan yang namanya cinta. Cinta hanya membuat orang tersakiti dan sedih. Dan aku tentu tidak mau tersakiti. Dua minggu yang lalu, aku melihat sahabatku, Sora, bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari atap sekolah. Penyebab bunuh diri Sora adalah karena dia di khianati oleh pacarnya.

Sahabatku yang lain, Kairi, sangat syok saat mendengar kematian Sora. Kairi menyukai Sora, siapa yang tidak syok dan merasa sedih ketika orang yang kita sayang mati? Begitu juga denganku. Aku punya sahabat masa kecil yang meninggal karena terserang penyakit jantung. Aku benar-benar syok saat mengetahui teman baikku telah tiada. Aku bahkan mengurung diri di kamar selama berhari-hari karenanya. Aku dan dia belum bertemu selama bertahun-tahun karena aku pindah ke Destiny Island, sementara dia masih menetap di Twilight Town. Dan kami hanya bisa saling berkomunikasi lewat surat atau sms.

Ah, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Nanti kulanjutkan lagi ceritaku. Sekarang aku harus membantu Kairi dan Xion setelah murid-murid yang lain keluar dari kelas. Aku sudah berjanji membantu mereka mengerjakan tugas piket mereka. Sebenarnya nggak boleh sih, tapi mumpung guru tidak ada dan di kelas hanya ada kami bertiga, ya kubantu saja mereka.

"…" Keheningan menyelimuti kelas. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Kalau Kairi yang jadi pendiam sejak kematian Sora itu bisa kumaklumi. Tapi, kenapa Xion jadi ikut-ikutan diam? Biasanya Xion mengajakku ngobrol.. Apalagi daritadi dia terus menatap ke bawah.

Aku memperhatikan gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek di depanku ini. Agak kaget saat melihat wajahnya yang biasanya segar kini menjadi pucat. Sedikit tampak kantung mata di bagian bawah matanya.

"Xion, ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyaku cemas. Xion terlihat kaget, tapi langsung memasang senyuman di wajahnya sambil meneruskan tugas piketnya.

"Ti.. Tidak. A-aku baik-baik saja, kok" katanya terbata-bata sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyum palsu itu dengan tatapan datar, tapi tajam. Dia agak kaget melihat ekspresi di wajahku.

"Xion, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku benci melihat orang yang tersenyum dengan paksa?" Tangan Xion berhenti menulis pada kertas HVS yang berisi tugas piket Kairi dan Xion. Senyumannya perlahan menghilang, matanya terlihat sayu seperti kurang tidur.

"Ma.. Maaf…"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tidak marah padamu" kataku berusaha menenangkannya. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau boleh ceritakan padaku dan Namine apa yang membuatmu begini. Tapi ini terserah padamu" kata Kairi. Aku dan Xion sedikit terkejut saat ia angkat bicara.

Xion tersenyum tulus pada kami berdua saat Kairi mengatakan itu.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya-" Perkataan Xion terputus saat percakapan dua orang siswa yang sedang berjalan melewati kelas kami tidak sengaja kami dengar.

"Lepaskan, Kimi. Aku ada janji dengan Terra" Seorang pemuda berambut silver sedang berusaha melepaskan tangan seorang gadis yang sedang memeluk lengannya dengan manja.

"Riku, kenapa kau lebih mementingkan teman-teman bodohmu daripada aku, yang tunanganmu ini?" tanya gadis berambut berbando ungu yang menatap genit pada Riku.

"Mereka tidak bodoh."

"Menurutku mereka bodoh. Apalagi si Xion itu. Aku tahu kalian sudah jadian setahun yang lalu, tetapi harusnya dia tahu diri kalau kau sudah di tunangkan denganku!"

Riku dan Kimi berjalan menjauh dari kelas kami. Percakapan mereka tidak lagi bisa kami dengar karena sudah semakin jauh. Aku menatap Xion. Tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya turun dengan deras.

"..Hiks.. Hh.." Jujur aku sangat tidak tega melihat keadaan Xion. Tanpa sadar aku terasa ingin ikut menangis. Hatiku terenyuh mendengar isak tangis Xion.

"Cih. Keparat dia.." kataku saat mengingat kalimat yang tadi Kimi lontarkan. Kairi mendekati Xion dan memeluknya. Mereka berdua menangis. Menangis karena hati mereka sama-sama hancur dan terluka. Aku memeluk mereka berdua.

"Kalian boleh menangis.. Sepuas kalian.. A..Aku… akan menemani kalian.." Kataku sesenggukan. Entah kenapa, aku jadi teringat sahabat masa kecilku yang juga.. cinta pertamaku.

Cinta kenapa harus terlahir di dunia ini? Dia datang.. hanya untuk membuat luka di hati setiap orang. Membuat orang harus menahan rasa sakit yang di akibatkan luka hati itu. Membuat orang mengeluarkan air mata mereka tanpa henti..

* * *

**-Perjalanan menuju rumah-**

"Hey, kalau diantara kita ada yang bersedih.. Kita menangis bersama lagi ya?" kata Xion.

"Boleh saja" jawa Kairi. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Aku tersenyum saat mereka sudah kembali seperti biasa. Ada perasaan lega yang muncul di hatiku saat melihat senyum mereka.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke arah langit. Samar-samar, aku melihat sebuah menara megah yang agak transparant wujudnya berdiri dengan kokoh di atas awan.. Menara-nya tinggi sekali, pikirku. Lalu aku tersentak.

'_Menara?_' Aku cengo beberapa saat. Kok, bisa ada menara? Aku mengucek mataku lalu kembali menatap langit. Menaranya menghilang.

"Mungkin hanya imajinasiku.." gumamku.

Aku kembali berjalan menyusul Kairi dan Xion yang sudah agak jauh di depanku.

* * *

**-Rumah Namine, Normal Pov-**

"Aku pulang~" kata Namine sambil memasuki rumahnya. Dia melepas sepatu dan langsung menuju ruang makan. Jujur saja, Author bisa mendengar suara perutnya yang sudah konser sejak tadi. *plak*

"Lho, ibu tidak ada?" Biasanya setiap ia pulang sekolah ibunya ada di dapur sedang duduk dengan kakaknya, Vanitas. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang dapur sepi. Namine mendekati meja makan dan menemukan secarik kertas.

_Untuk Namine dan Vanitas_

_Sayang, mama sedang pergi ke rumah paman. Anaknya sedang sakit, dan paman kalian itu ditugaskan keluar kota oleh perusahaannya. Jadi mama akan merawatnya. Besok siang mama akan pulang. Oh ya, mama sudah membuat sup kacang merah kesukaan kalian untuk makan malam bersama papa. Papa juga akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini._

_Oh, dan satu hal lagi. Kalian jangan sampai bertengkar atau game-game console kalian akan mama sita!_

_Salam sayang,_

_Ibu_

"Hmm~" Namine mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah suara gumaman tadi.

"Wakh! Vanitas!" seru Namine kaget saat melihat kakaknya itu tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di kursi makan sambil menyantap sup yang ibu mereka siapkan. Kakaknya sudah tidak lagi memakai seragam.

"Yo!" sapa Vanitas.

"Kapan kau pulang? Aku tidak melihatmu tadi" tanya Namine sambil mengambil sup-nya dan makan di samping Vanitas.

"Sudah daritadi. Tapi tadi aku ke toilet" kata Vanitas sambil meneruskan makan..

"Pantas saja" kata Namine. Vanitas makan dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Namine yang seperti sudah lama tidak makan. Makanya makanan Namine lebih cepat habis

"Oh, ya. Nanti teman-temanku akan datang ke sini untuk belajar kelompok. Kau jangan ganggu!" Namine langsung cemberut.

"Iya.. Iya. Lagipula, aku juga ingin istirahat" kata Namine sambil membawa piringnya dan mencucinya.

'_Cepat amat habisnya.._' batin Vanitas sweatdrop sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Van. Selama aku tidur, jangan masuk ke kamarku ya" kata Namine sambil menguap. Lalu ia menaiki tangga rumahnya dan menuju ke kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, dia tidak segera melepas seragamnya. Dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan mungkin karena terlalu lelah, ia langsung tertidur.

* * *

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Namine berdiri di sebuah padang rumput di malam hari sambil memandangi bulan berbentuk hati yang memancarkan cahayanya. Ia merasakan, ada seseorang yang sedang berada di sampingnya. Namine menoleh ke arah kiri dan melihat seorang pemuda bertopi cap, tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Pemuda dengan tulisan _Gray_ di topi cap-nya itu tiba-tiba menggenggam lembut tangan Namine. Namine tidak mengenal pemuda ini, dan tentu saja ia takut pada orang asing. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak merasa takut. Bagian matanya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi topi, tapi Namine dapat melihat kalau ia sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu memeluknya. Setiap orang pasti merasa risih jika dipeluk oleh orang yang tak dikenal, bukan? Begitu juga dengan Namine. Tapi, dia tidak merasa jijik saat dipeluk pemuda itu. Malahan ia merasa nyaman. Namine yang tadi agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba dipeluk, mulai memejamkan matanya.

'_..Hangat…_'

* * *

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

"…" Namine bangun dengan posisi duduk di atas kasur dan mata setengah terbuka dan angannya memegang selimut.

"Mimpinya aneh banget, sih.." Namine sweatdrop sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Lalu ia melihat jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul 9.30. Dia berdiri dan membuka pintu, lalu menuruni tangga. Saat ia memasuki ruang makan, ia melihat ayahnya dan kakaknya sedang makan sup kacang merah yang tadi siang ia makan.

"Hai, Namine" sapa ayahnya sambil tersenyum pada putrinya yang baru bangun dari tidur siangnya yang cukup lama. Bayangkan ia tidur selama 5 jam.

"Hai, pa.."

"Nih, makan" Vanitas menyodorkan semangkuk sup kacang pada Namine. Namine menerimanya dan duduk di samping Vanitas, lalu menyantapnya.

"Kau tertidur cukup lama, Nam" kata Vanitas. "Kau bahkan baru bangun saat papa baru pulang. Sekitar 5 jam kalau kuhitung-hitung"

"Heh? Selama itukah?" tanya Namine agak kaget.

"Ya, begitulah. Soalnya kau tidur itu mirip kerbau sih!" ledek Vanitas. Namine langsung memukuli Vanitas seperti anak kecil.

"Hey.. hey! Kau lupa pesan mama tadi?" Namine yang ingat akan pesan ibunya untuk tidak bertengkar dengan Vanitas, langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Tapi, nggak perlu meledekku seperti itu kan!"

"Kenyataannya memang begitu, kok" Urat kemarahan Namine muncul. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menghajar wajah menyebalkan kakaknya sampai babak belur. Sekarang. Lihat saja tangan kanannya sudah mengepal kuat.

"Sudah.. Sudah. Cepat habiskan makananmu, Nam" lerai ayahnya. Namine langsung menyantap sup kesukaannya itu.

"Oh iya, papa. Besok kan sabtu, boleh aku pergi ke taman ria bersama Kairi dan Xion?" tanya Namine.

"Boleh. Tapi, pulanglah sebelum makan malam" Namine mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Nam" Namine menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Xion putus sama Riku, ya?" tanya Vanitas sambil nyengir. Namine langsung sweatdrop.

"Err.. Ya. Mungkin?" jawab Namine ragu. Vanitas langsung melompat senang. Yah, memang sudah dari dulu Vanitas naksir Xion. Agak aneh memang, anak SMA naksir anak SMP. Tapi tidak masalah bagi Namine, karena usia mereka berdua hanya selisih 2 tahun. Tapi, Vanitas sempat menyerah karena tahu Xion sudah jadi dengan Riku. Tapi berita barusan, membuat semangatnya muncul lagi.

'_Buset dah nih orang. Senang banget pas tahu ada peluang buat mendekati sang pujaan hati… Norak kayak nggak pernah jatuh cinta…_'

"Oh ya, kenapa mereka putus?" tanya Vanitas antusias.

"Uhh.. Sebenarnya mereka nggak putus. Hanya saja Riku.. emm… Ditunangkan keluarganya dengan gadis lain.. Dan.. Yah, Xion patah hati" jawab Namine sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Jadi.. sebenarnya mereka tidak putus ? !" Vanitas langsung jadi cengeng. Dia minta dot bayi berisi susu sama ayahnya untuk meredakan kekecewaannya saat mengetahui RikuXion tidak putus. Oke, ini lebay.

"…Aku sudah selesai." Kata Namine dengan sweatdrop yang masih menggantung di kepalanya. Dia membawa piringnya dan mencucinya, seperti tadi siang. Lalu dia menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Selesai mandi, Namine berjalan ke kamarnya. Tidak mungkin dia bisa tidur lagi karena dia sudah tidur cukup lama tadi, Namine memutuskan untuk bermain komputer saja. Saat monitor menampilkan layar utama, dia langsung meng-klik shortcut game _Dragon Nest_. Setelah tunggu beberapa saat loading, login server _Dragon Nest_ muncul dan Namine langsung mengetik ID serta password-nya.

Karakter yang Namine buat adalah _Warrior_, yang baru mencapai level . Dia menggunakan username : ArtistNamine untuk karakternya. Karakternya itu seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan menggunakan pedang berukuran cukup besar.

Quest yang Namine miliki adalah mengalahkan _boss_ monster di Wind Forest. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Namine untuk sampai di tempat monster itu, walau ia harus melawan monster-monster yang jumlahnya sekitar di atas 8 di sepanjang perjalanan. Walau begitu, level yang ia ambil adalah normal dan bukan _easy_. Apalagi boss monster yang satu ini cukup ganas. Dan benar saja, di tengah pertarungan Namine hampir mati. Untung ia punya _potion_ untuk memulihkan _HP_-nya sampai full. Dan monster itu langsung dihabisinya tanpa ampun.

"Ahh.. Habis ini quest-nya pasti membosankan. _Log-Out_ saja deh" Setelah Namine Log-out ia mengambil lima komik berjudul sama, _Namida Usagi : Tears of First Love_. Lalu saat sampai di pertengahan komik ke-dua ia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

**-Pagi, 8.30-**

Hari sabtu, Namine bangun dengan keadaan acak-acakan. Maksud Author, keadaan kasur yang berantakan. Komik yang ia baca semalam bersebaran di kasurnya dan bahkan ada yang tertindih tubuhnya. Namine bangun perlahan dan langsung bersiap-siap untuk jalan-jalan bersama Kairi dan Xion.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Namine segera turun dan menyapa Vanitas serta ayahnya lalu sarapan.

"Aah.. Kenyang! Papa, aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Namine sambil beranjak keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati" jawab ayahnya.

Namine pergi ke taman ria menggunakan bus kota karena letaknya agak jauh. Kalau Xion dan Kairi, mereka bisa sampai di taman ria lebih cepat karena rumah mereka tidak sejauh rumah Namine. Saat sampai di depan gerbang _Destiny Amusement Park_, Namine segera membayar ongkos lalu turun dari bus.

"Namine!" Seseorang menyerukan namanya. Namine melihat Kairi melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Disampingnya, berdirilah Xion yang hanya tersenyum.

Kairi tampil manis dengan dress merah muda sepaha dan legging hitam, ia memakai sepatu hak 2,5 cm berwarna senada dengan bajunya, rambutnya dihiasi dengan bando hitam berpita. Xion memakai terusan selutut berwarna ungu, stoking putih dan sepatu sendal berwarna putih, rambutnya dihias pita berwarna putih.

Keduanya tampil cantik dan modis. Sementara Namine, ia hanya memakai T-shirt putih yang ditimpa kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu, celana loreng selutut dan sepatu sneaker merah-putih-hitam.

"Hai, maaf membuatmu menunggu!" kata Namine.

"Tidak, kok. Ayo!" Dengan semangat, Kairi menarik tangan Namine dan Xion masuk ke taman ria. Tentu saja, setelah mereka menyerahkan tiket.

Mereka bertiga bersenang-senang disana. Kairi memotret wajah Namine yang kaget saat melihat tiba-tiba ada badut di belakangnya. Orang-orang mengira Xion dan Namine pacaran, karena penampilan Namine yang cowok banget. Hey, seharusnya mereka tahu Namine itu cewek dilihat dari rambutnya yang panjang. Tapi jika begitu, Riku dikira cewek juga dong?

"Aku mau main Roller Coaster, kalian mau ikut?" tawar Namine. Kairi dan Xion menggeleng. Mereka memilih untuk makan siang di restaurant dekat situ. Namine mengangkat bahu lalu berlari menuju tempat antrian roller coaster.

"Hey, Kairi" panggil Xion. Kairi menoleh.

"Kau tahu? Jika tidak ada Namine, mungkin sekarang kita tidak seceria ini lagi" Kairi mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar, Xion. Tapi, ada hal yang membuatku berpikir. Namine selalu tampil ceria dan tidak pernah terlihat murung. Apa dia tidak pernah merasa sedih?"

Xion terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Sebenarnya ada. Tapi ia tutupi.. Hal itu mungkin yang membuat ia merasa sedih saat kita menangis bersama kemarin…" Kairi mengangguk paham. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mengganti topik yang lebih meriah.

"Aaa.. Menyenangkan sekali.." kata Namine sambil berjalan sempoyongan lalu duduk di sebelah Xion.

"Ya ampun, Nam. Kau naik roller coaster berapa kali?" tanya Xion cemas. Soalnya wajah Namine semakin pucat dan matanya berputar-putar(?).

"E-eh.. tiga kali…"

"Pantas saja… Harusnya kau cukup naik sekali saja!" kata Xion.

"Pelayan, lemonade satu ya!" kata Kairi. Pelayan yang di panggil Kairi itu langsung meuju dapur. Lima belas menit kemudian, pelayan itu kembali dengan membaw anampan berisi pesanan Kairi tadi.

"Nih, minumlah" kata Kairi. Namine langsung dengan cepat meminum lemonade-nya.

"Ahh.. Lega.. banget. Pusing dan rasa mualku langsung hilang" kata Namine bersemangat lagi. Namine membayar minumannya ke kasir, lalu Namine beserta Xion dan Kairi kembali bersenang-senang. Author ikut!

…

Abaikan kalimat barusan.

* * *

**-Sore, 15.00-**

"Kita ke karaoke, yuk" ajak Kairi. Namine dan Xion mengiyakan. Mereka keliling kota sebentar. Kadang jika ada kedai es krim di pinggir jalan, Namine langsung mendekatinya dan membeli es krim rasa vanilla. Dasar anak-anak.. *ditendang Namine*

Kairi, Xion dan Namine menyeberangi jalur penyeberangan untuk menuju ke tempat karaoke. Saat lampu lalu lintas hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala, mereka langsung menyeberangi jalan, tapi tidak bisa cepat sampai karena banyak orang. Namine sempat melihat ke langit. Dan dia kembali melihat.. Menara itu.

Tapi entah kenapa, wujudnya semakin jelas. Tidak lagi transparant..

"Namine, ayo cepat!" seru Xion yang ternyata sudah sampai di seberang bersama Kairi. Namine mengangguk dan kembali menyeberang. Tapi sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju seenaknya tanpa peduli kalau lampu hijau untuk pengendara mobil belum menyala.

_**BRUAGH **_

Dan tabrakan tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Namine membuka matanya perlahan karena masih terasa berat. Dia melihat Kairi dan Xion yang menatap cemas sambil terus meneriaki namanya.

"Namine!"

"Hahaha… Aku hampir mati tadi! Tapi sekarang aku nggak apa-apa kok!" Kata Namine sambil tertawa. Dia bangun dengan posisi duduk dan punggungnya bersandar pada pagar taman. Sepertinya tubuhnya terpental sampai di depan gerbang taman dekat jalur penyeberangan itu.

"Namine! Kumohon! Bangun! Buka matamu!" seru Xion. Manik sapphire-nya berlinangan air mata.

"Seseorang tolong panggilkan ambulans!" pinta Kairi dengan air mata yang juga mengalir deras.

**DEGH**

"A.. Hahaha…" Namine mencoba tertawa hambar walau sebenarnya ia bingung.

"Aku sudah bangun. Nggak apa-apa, kok!" kata Namine sambil menepuk pundak Xion.

**DEGH!**

'…_Nggak bisa.. kusentuh.._'

"Kumohon! Kumohon! Sadarlah! Bangun, Namine! Bangun! Bertahanlah! Ambulan akan datang!" seru Kairi.

Namine dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, langsung berdiri dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah bangun! Xion! Kairi! Aku nggak apa-apa! Tidak perlu memanggil ambulans! LIHAT! AKU BISA BERDIRI!" seru Namine penuh emosi. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Bodoh. Kau itu sudah mati tahu!" Manik Sapphire milik Namine melebar. Dia menoleh ke suara seseorang yang seenak jidatnya mengatainya 'bodoh'. Dia melihat di salah satu pohon di taman, seorang pemuda sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, salah satu kakinya ia tekukkan ke pohon untuk menopang tubuhnya. Wajah pemuda itu tertutupi topi cap berwarna hitam.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah mati"

"Bohong! Aku pasti masih hidup!" Lalu seorang dokter dari ambulans yang dipanggil mendekati tubuh Namine yang tergeletak dan memeriksa detak jantung Namine.

"…"

"Ba.. Bagaimana, dok..? Dia masih hidup kan?" tanya Xion penuh harap. Dengan lemah, dokter itu menggeleng. Tangisan dan jeritan tak bisa lagi di tahan oleh Kairi dan Xion.

"I-Ini bohong! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi di rumah sakit!" Pemuda itu menghela napas. Dia mendekati Namine dan menggendong-nya ala _bridal_ _style_.

"Hey! Mau apa kau ? !"

"Berisik! Aku mau menunjukkan bukti kalau kau memang sudah mati!" Pemuda itu melompat ke dahan yang cukup besar di sebuah pohon. Lalu ia melemparkan Namine ke udara.

"AAKH!" Namine memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

**BRUK**

"Ngh.." Namine bangun perlahan setelah jatuh dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit. Lalu ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa lemas. Mungkin karena masih kaget.

"..Lho? Nggak sakit?" Namine meraba punggungnya yang pertama kali membentur tanah. Rasa sakit sama sekali tidak dirasakannya. Padahal, pemuda tadi melemparkannya dengan cukup tinggi.

"Orang yang sudah mati, nggak bakal merasa sakit" kata pemuda itu sambil melepas topi cap miliknya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut bermodel unik dan berwarna emas.

"Maksudmu.. Aku ini hantu?" tanya Namine dengan sweatdrop yang menggantung di kepalanya. Pemuda berambut emas itu mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"

"Karena aku juga hantu" Mata Namine membesar.

"Kau.. Kau hantu?" Namine mundur setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Padahal jaraknya dengan pemuda itu masih jauh, kenapa mundur coba?

'_Nggak peka banget, sih.._' batin Pemuda itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu siapa namamu"

'_Hantu kenalan sama hantu.._' batin Namine sweatdrop, lagi. "Aku Namine McCormick. Kau?"

'Namine?' pikirnya. Dia terdiam sambil berbalik arah dan memakai topinya kembali.

"..Ven Tucker. Ikuti aku" Namine mengangguk dan mengikutinya keluar gerbang taman. Namine sempat melewati sebuah mobil sedan dan melihat kaca spion mobil itu.

'_Bayanganku tidak ada.. Ternyata aku memang sudah mati…_'

Namine diam sejenak dan mendekati Xion dan Kairi yang masih duduk dan menangisi tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Namine memeluk keduanya dan berbisik di telinga mereka…

"Jangan sedih, kita pasti akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Xion dan Kairi.. Aku sayang…" Setelah Namine selesai mengatakan itu, kepala Xion dan Kairi yang terus menunduk untuk melihat wajah Namine mendongak. Namine melepas pelukannya.

"Kairi…" panggil Xion. "Apa kau.. mendengar suara Namine?"

"Iya…" jawab Kairi. Ia menatap ke langit. Matanya terlihat bengkak karena menangis terus-menerus. Perlahan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya…" Kairi mengulang kalimat yang di ucapkan Namine tadi. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa sedikit lega.

Xion ikut tersenyum. Dia memeluk tubuh Namine yang tergeletak lemah itu. Kairi mengnyibak rambut Namine yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Lalu bersamaan mereka mengatakan..

"**_Kami juga sayang padamu.._**"

Namine yang melihat itu, menangis. Menangis bahagia. Tapi juga sedih, karena harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya disaat mereka masih membutuhkan dirinya.

"Sudah selesai acara tangis-tangisannya?" Namine tersentak lalu cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan menoleh ke arah Ven.

"Kau menghancurkan suasana, tahu!" kata Namine kesal. Padahal hatinya tadi sudah terhibur dengan perkataan Kairi dan Xion. Malah dihancurkan oleh pemuda aneh yang sangat tidak ramah.

"Hn. Kau lihat menara yang ada di sana?" Ven menunjuk ke arah menara yang kemarin Namine lihat walau samar.

"_Yeah_. Kupikir hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya"

"Orang yang usia hidupnya hanya tersisa beberapa hari atau beberapa jam lagi, pasti bisa melihat menara itu. Menara itu adalah tempat berkumpulnya roh orang-orang yang sudah mati, sebelum mereka dimasukkan ke surga atau neraka"

"Apa kita.. akan ke sana?" Ven mengangguk.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bodoh sih? Menara itu berada di atas awan, dan kita disini. Mana bisa kesana?" tanya Namine agak kesal.

"McCormick, ingat kalau kita ini bukan lagi manusia " Namine menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kita pasti bisa melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan manusia, 'kan? Termasuk ini" Ven melompat ke udara dan terbang.

"Te-terbang ? ! " seru Namine takjub.

"Tentu saja. Hantu bisa terbang kan? Kau juga pasti bisa" Namine mengangguk. Dia mengikuti cara yang ditunjukkan Ven tadi.

**Hup**

**Tap**

"Eh? Kenapa kakiku masih berpijak di tanah?"

"Coba lagi" Namine mencoba lagi dan lagi, namun tetap saja dia gagal.

"Gyaaa! Kenapa cuma aku hantu yang tidak bisa terbang ? !" seru Namine sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ven mendekatinya lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Pegangan." Dengan kepala yang penuh tanda tanya, Namine menggenggam tangan Ven. Lalu Ven melompat dan terbang sambil menarik tangan Namine.

"Waaa! Tu.. Turunkan aku!" Namine yang kaget langsung meronta-ronta minta diturunkan.

"Berisik! Apa boleh buat, kau tidak bisa terbang ya sudah kupakai cara ini!"

"Tapi aku takut ketinggian!" Ven menghela napas. Dia menarik tubuh Namine supaya berhadapan dengan tubuhnya, lalu ia mendekap tubuh Namine supaya tidak jatuh.

"Ve-Ven!" Wajah Namine memerah. Wajah mereka sangatlah dekat, sekitar 5cm. Karena gugup, Namine kembali meronta minta dilepas. *Sigh* Author bingung, sebenarnya dia maunya apa sih?

Karena Namine meronta tiba-tiba, keseimbangan mereka hilang dan mereka jatuh. Kalau Ven, dia bisa saja tetap pada terbang, tapi Namine kan tidak bisa!

"Kyaaa!" Namine memejamkan matanya.

**Bruk**

"Lho? Empuk?" Namine membuka matanya. Tempat yang ia duduki sangatlah empuk dan hangat, dan anehnya banyak bulu-bulu berwarna merah-jingga di sekitarnya.

"Bu.. Burung _phoenix_!" seru Namine sambil menunjuk kepala burung yang ada di depannya.

"Syukurlah, kau datang. _Thanks_, Axel" kata Ven sambil terbang di sisi kanan burung itu.

"Axel? Namanya kebagusan untuk seekor burung.."

"Aku bukan burung, nona" Mata Namine melebar.

"Burungnya bisa bicara!"

'_Sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan burung.._' batin Axel sweatdrop. Axel menurunkan Namine hamparan rumput hijau yang anehnya bisa berada di atas awan. Di sini aneh. Saat aku masih di bumi, aku melihat tubuhku berwujud transparant. Tapi saat berada di sini, tubuhku terlihat nyata. Seperti kembali menjadi manusia.

"Ini dunia apa sih? Di atas awan aja bisa ada padang rumput. Bunga lavender pun ada.." kata Namine sambil menatap sebuah bunga berwarna ungu yang sedikit kebiru-biruan di dekat kakinya.

"Kami menyebutnya '_Life After Dead Zone_'. Tempat berkumpulnya para roh orang yang sudah mati. Kehidupan di sini memang seperti di bumi, hanya saja penghuninya bukan manusia. Ada yang menjadi hantu, ada juga yang berubah menjadi makhluk fantasi seperti Axel yang bisa jadi _phoenix_" jelas Ven.

"Hah? Jadi Axel itu.. dulu manusia?"

"_Yeah_. Tapi kau tetap saja memanggil-ku burung, padahal sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan burung" kata Axel yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang pemuda jangkung berambut merah dengan model jabrik.

"Waa! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Namine terkejut karena Axel ada di belakangnya.

"Hahaha.. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu" Namine membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Jadi siapa namamu, nona vampire?" tanya Axel. Namine cengo.

"Vampire?" ulang Namine bingung.

"Axel punya julukan untuk setiap roh disini berdasarkan fisik yang dia lihat. Contohnya, kau berkulit pucat seperti vampire. Makanya dia memanggilmu begitu" jelas Ven. Namine manggut-manggut tanda ia mengerti.

"Ooh..Begitu. Namaku Namine McCormick, dan julukanku untukmu adalah.. **Landak Merah**" jawab Namine polos dengan efek bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya.

"_YEAH_! Aku landak merah!" seru Axel sambil menari-nari. Ven menepuk jidatnya karena malu akan sikap sahabatnya, sementara Namine menatap Ven sambil tersenyum dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya. Lalu di kejauhan, ia melihat sebuah awan yang berwarna gelap sendiri. Di atasnya ada menara berwarna hitam yang dikelilingi aura berwarna ungu-hitam. Walau penasaran, Namine memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hei, Ax. Kita harus membawanya ke _The Tower_ dulu, 'kan?" tanya Ven pada Axel yang masih menari dengan gerakan memutar pinggulnya seperti inul.

"Oh, ya. Aku hampir lupa" Sikap Axel kembali seperti biasa. Berkepribadian ganda rupanya dia.

* * *

**-The Tower, 17.30-**

"Wah.. Besar banget!" kata Namine saat melihat menara yang ia lihat kemarin dari jarak dekat.

"Sangat. Ayo masuk" Axel membuka pintu menara itu, lalu masuk ke dalam bersama Namine dan Ven. Baru saja masuk ke dalam, Axel langsung di peluk tiba-tiba oleh seorang bocah yang model rambutnya mirip Axel.

"Axel! Ayo, main!" ajak bocah itu.

"Aku ingin istirahat dulu. Aku capek sekali, Lea" kata Axel pada bocah yang bernama Lea itu. Mendengar jawaban dari Axel, Lea langsung mengembungkan pipinya. Lalu ia tak sengaja menatap Namine yang berdiri di samping Ven.

"Axel, dia siapa?" Lea menunjuk ke arah Namine.

"Ooh.. Dia Namine, roh baru yang diperintahkan Master Yen Sid untuk kami jemput" jawab Axel.

"Kalau begitu, aku main sama Namine-_Chan_ saja!" kata Lea sambil memeluk Namine.

'_Oh, shit!_' batin Namine. Namine kebingungan menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menolak ajakan Lea dengan halus. Jujur saja, Namine **benci** anak-anak.

"Ah.. Umm.. Maaf, Lea. Aku harus.. Umm-"

"Dia harus menemui Master Yen Sid, Lea. Setelah itu dia mau istirahat" potong Ven.

"Kenapa semua orang yang kuajak main hari ini malah ingin beristirahat?" Lea melipat tangannya kesal.

"Karena mereka lelah setelah kegiatan hari ini, pastinya. Ayo" Ven menarik tangan Namine sambil meninggalkan Lea dan Axel yang daritadi di abaikan keberadaannya.

"Lalu, aku main sama siapa sekarang?"

"Kau main sama Relena_**[1]**_ saja" usul Axel. Relena adalah teman Lea yang lebih muda 2 bulan dari Lea. Relena memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang merupakan pacar Axel, Larxene, jadi dia mengusulkan itu saat sedang memikirkan pacarnya tadi. Dasar Axel.. =="

* * *

**.**

Ven dan Namine berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang diukir dengan ukiran yang sangat artistik sekali. Berbeda dengan pintu-pintu berwarna coklat polos di lantai bawah. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di puncak menara.

"Sana masuk" Namine menggangguk lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Suara seorang pria dari dalam mempersilahkan Namine untuk masuk. Namine membuka pintu itu lalu masuk ke ruangan. Namine menutup pintu itu kembali lalu berjalan ke hadapan seorang pria mengenakan topi penyihir berwarna biru dan berjenggot panjang.

Yen Sid tersenyum lalu bertanya pada Namine, "Apa kau.. Namine McCormick?" Namine mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang di _Life After Dead Zone_. Kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun di sini. Kalau soal peraturan, kau bisa lihat di kertas yang ditempelkan di pintu kamarmu. Kamarmu ada di ruangan 102"

"Baik. Uh.. Maaf. Bolehkah saya bertanya, Master?" Yen Sid mengangguk.

"Tadi saat aku berada di padang rumput setelah mendarat, aku melihat sebuah awan gelap yang di atasnya juga ada menara. Itu apa?" tanya Namine.

"Itu adalah tempat perkumpulan roh-roh yang dulunya melakukan banyak dosa. Setelah mereka mati, mereka masuk ke sana dan pekerjaan mereka tiap hari adalah mengganggu manusia di bumi. Jadi, tugas roh-roh di sini adalah menghentikan perbuatan mereka" Namine mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Master. Saya permisi" Namine keluar dari ruangan Yen Sid. Dia luar ia melihat Ven sedang bersandar di sebuah tembok sambil melipat tangannya.

"Sudah dapat kunci kamarmu?" tanya Ven. Namine memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Master tidak memberiku kunci kamar. Dia hanya memberitahu ruangan yang akan kutempati"

Ven menautkan kedua alisnya. "Memangnya, kamarmu di mana?" tanya Ven.

"Ruangan 102" Ven membatu beberapa detik.

"Err.. _Repeat_?"

"Kamarku di ruangan 102"

"Apa Master tidak salah menempatimu di ruangan itu?" tanya Ven dengan wajah agak pucat tapi juga merona merah.

"Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Namine heran akan sikapnya.

Sambil membuang muka Ven menjawab, "Ruangan 102 juga kamarku"

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Namine Pov, Ruangan 112-**

Jadi disinilah aku, duduk di tepi kasur ranjang tempat tidurku yang berwarna putih ditimpa selimut berwarna kuning lembut. Menatap ranjang milik seorang pemuda berambut _spike_ emas yang tengah berbaring di samping ranjangku.

Ya, aku **sekamar** dengan **cowok**. Yang baru kukenal tentunya.

Awalnya aku tidak percaya, kalau aku sekamar dengan Ven. Tapi, kunci ruangan ini ternyata di pegang olehnya. Pantas saja Master tidak memberiku kunci. Kupikir karena di sini, memang tidak disediakan kunci kamar dan langsung masuk saja. Dasar Master, kenapa tidak memberitahuku tadi? Apa Master sengaja tidak memberitahuku? Tapi untung saja ranjangnya terpisah.

"Hey, Ven" Ven menoleh.

"Apa ada buku atau.. kertas di sini?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku bosan dan ingin menggambar" jawabku. Ven terdiam beberapa detik.

"Sebentar." Ven bangun dan membuka pintu kamar. Dia menuju pintu kamar bernomor 103 yang tepat di depan kamar kami lalu mengetuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ada apa, R- ? !" Ven langsung membekap mulut pemuda itu.

"Hayner, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Dan McCormick, kau tunggu saja di kamar. Nanti pesananmu akan kuantar" jawab Ven. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menatap pemuda bernama Hayner dengan pandangan kasihan. Soalnya dia terlihat susah bernapas. ( **Reader :** Ya iyalah! Orang di bekep!)

Aku menutup pintu kamarku lalu berjalan ke meja coklat di dekat jendela. Aku menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang luas dari atas. Aku melihat sebuah pohon dengan bunga berwarna merah muda yang lebat. Anehnya pohon itu bisa hampir setinggi menara ini.

'_Ternyata bunga sakura juga ada di sini.._' batinku. Aku memandangi kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Ahh.. Aku jadi ingin bermain dengan Kairi dan Xion seperti saat kami SD. Berlarian dan memetik bunga bersama. Tapi itu tidak akan bisa kulakukan lagi bersama mereka… Aku kan sudah mati.

Tanpa terasa air mataku turun. Baru beberapa saat aku meninggalkan bumi, aku sudah rindu dengan kehidupanku yang dulu.

Aku kangen melihat wajah teman-teman baikku, Kairi, Xion, Riku.. Aku kangen berantem dengan kakakku, Vanitas.. Aku kangen kehangatan di pelukan mama dan papa.. Aku kangen omelan dari guruku.. Aku kangen dengan senyum mereka semua… Aku bahagia di sana. Tapi aku sendirian di sini.. kesepian… Tidak ada yang kukenal di sini…

"Bunga Sakura, bisa sampaikan pesan pada orang-orang yang kurindukan saat ini..?" kataku lirih sambil mengambil sebuah kelopak bunga sakura. Aku mencoba tersenyum walau air mataku terus mengalir.

"Sampaikan pada mereka, kalau aku menyayangi mereka.. dan merindukan mereka…" Lalu kelopak bunga itu terbang terbawa angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

* * *

**- Normal Pov- **

**Krekk…**

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, Namine dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Eh, maaf. Salah ka-" Perkataan orang itu terputus saat melihat Namine. Namine kira yang masuk adalah Ven tapi ternyata seorang pemuda berambut _brunette_. Sangat tidak asing.

"Sora ? !" pekik Namine.

"Namine?" Pemuda _brunette_ bernama Sora itu sama terkejutnya dengan Namine. Namine langsung memeluk Sora. Sora juga balas memeluknya.

"Aku rindu padamu, tahu!" kata Namine sambil kembali menangis. Hatinya senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" jawab Sora. Dia mengelus kepala Namine dengan gemas. Setelah pertemuan tak terduga itu, mereka duduk di sofa kamar Namine dan mulai menceritakan tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari kapan dan bagaimana Namine bisa mati, keadaan Kairi dan yang lain dan banyak lagi.

"Hey, Sora. Saat kau bunuh diri, diantara sahabat-sahabatmu yang paling terpukul itu Kairi, kau tahu?" Bola mata sapphire milik Sora melebar karena terkejut.

"Aku.. jadi merasa bersalah pada Kairi…" lirih Sora.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, Sora. Saking syoknya, dia menjadi sangat pendiam sejak kematianmu. Kalau aku sedang berbincang dengannya, terasa seperti bicara pada patung. Tapi, dia kembali seperti biasa hari ini. Sama seperti Xion.." kata Namine sambil tersenyum mengingat senyum Kairi dan Xion.

"Xion? Memang dia kenapa? Dia putus dengan Riku?" tanya Sora heran.

Namine menggeleng, "Riku dijodohkan dengan Kimi, murid baru yang pindah tiga bulan yang lalu…"

"Begitu. Oh, iya. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sora sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Belum. Aku nggak percaya sama yang namanya cinta"

"Kenapa? Kupikir kau belum tahu yang namanya cinta" Percakapan mereka terhenti saat Ven tiba-tiba masuk bersama Hayner dan seorang pemuda berambut jingga yang dihiasi _headphone_ berwarna ungu.

"Maaf lama, ada urusan penting tadi. Ini pesananmu" kata Ven sambil menyodorkan sebuah _sketchbook_ dan pensil warna.

"_Thanks_!" Namine langsung nyengir.

"Oh ya. Kukenalkan, ini Hayner Marsh. Penghuni kamar di depan kamar kita. Dan ini Neku Sakuraba, teman sekamar Hayner"

"Salam kenal. Aku Namine McCormick" kata Namine sambil tersenyum. Hayner menjawabnya dengan kalimat 'salam kenal juga!' sementara Neku hanya mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa ada disini Sora?"

"Tadi aku salah masuk kamar. Tapi saat melihat teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku ini, aku memutuskan untuk ngobrol dengannya setelah lama tidak bertemu!" jawab Sora sambil mengacak-acak rambut Namine. Namine hanya tertawa.

"Oh, begitu"

"Hahaha.. Eh iya. Kau kok bisa sekamar dengan Namine, R-" Ven dengan cepat membekap mulut Sora, sama seperti Hayner tadi. Namine hanya sweatdrop. Lalu Ven membisikkan sesuatu pada Sora.

"..Baiklah?" kata Sora ragu.

"Hey, Ven. Kami mau pinjam PSP dan laptop-mu" Namine cengo.

"Eh? Memang di sini bisa main PSP dan main laptop?" tanya Namine heran. Ini kan dunia roh orang mati. Mana bisa main PSP coba?

"Tentu saja. Nonton televisi, makan, mandi dan minum juga bisa" jawab Hayner sambil menerima PSP milik Ven. Sementara Neku meminjam laptop. Namine tambah cengo.

'_Ini dunia apa banget coba?_' batin Namine sweatdrop.

"Ah, hey. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" sahut Sora.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang alasan kenapa kau tidak mau mempercayai cinta" Neku, Ven, dan Hayner dan mendengarnya heran. Biasanya yang namanya anak perempuan, selalu menantikan cinta. Dan mereka pertama kali melihat ada gadis yang anti akan cinta.

"…Kairi yang mencintaimu menjadi sangat berbeda sejak kematianmu. Xion patah hati saat tahu Riku dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Dan…" Namine berhenti sejenak.

".Dan hatiku sakit.. saat tahu sahabat masa kecilku sekaligus cinta pertamaku… Meninggal.." Suasana kamar menjadi hening. Neku dan Hayner yang tadi asik bermain laptop dan PSP, memilih untuk mendengarkan cerita Namine dibanding kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Dia terkena serangan jantung.. Bertahun-tahun kami tidak bertatap muka sejak aku pindah ke Destiny Island saat umur 5 tahun. Aneh memang, sudah jatuh cinta pada umur yang masih belia begitu"

"Tidak. Setiap orang bisa jatuh cinta. Tidak peduli tua, dewasa, remaja, anak-anak" kata Sora. Namine tersenyum.

"Sebelum hari kepindahanku, kami membuat sebuah boneka berbentuk buah Paopu yang jadi legenda di Destiny Island, sebagai tanda persahabatan kami dan tanda janji kami untuk bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti…"

_**Degh**_

Ven yang sedang mengamati langit sore lewat jendela, tersentak. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdebar keras tanpa sebab. Dia merasa tegang.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama _childhood friend_-mu itu?" tanya Hayner.

"Namanya…" Jantung Ven semakin berdebar keras. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari wajahnya.

_**Degh**_

_**Degh**_

_**Degh**_

"Roxas"

**DEGH**

Manik sapphire milik Ven membulat. Tangannya yang menggenggam sesuatu di balik saku celananya semakin mengencangkan genggamannya. Sementara itu, Neku, Hayner, dan Sora menatap Namine terkejut. Mereka melirik Ven yang daritadi hanya diam.

"..Seperti apa dia?" tanya Neku.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Ven. Hanya saja, Roxas itu ramah dan tidak dingin"

"Aku mau menemui Axel dulu. Kalian main saja di sini" kata Ven sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar. Dia menarik tagan kanannya yang ia masukkan ke saku celana tadi untuk membuka pintu tapi 'sesuatu' yang tadi ia genggam erat tadi terjatuh ke belakang. Roxas berbalik untuk mengambilnya tapi, keburu di pungut Namine.

"Hey, Ven. Punyamu ja—Eh.." Manik sapphire sebiru laut milik Namine membulat melihat barang milik Ven yang ia pungut.

Boneka berbentuk Paopu fruit.

* * *

**-Malam, 21.45-**

Namine berbaring di kasurnya sambil memeluk bantal dan menghadao tembok. Dia mengenakan piyama putih dengan variasi warna biru terang. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi matanya menunjukkan kekesalan.

Ya, ia kesal karena seseorang telah berbohong padanya.

Di ranjang lain tepatnya disamping ranjangnya, duduklah seorang pemuda dengan piyama abu-abu yang sedang menatap Namine dengan tatapan datar.

"Nam-"

"Jangan panggil nama kecilku, Tucker" potong Namine.

"Kau masih kesal?" tanya Ven yang sebenarnya adalah Roxas.

"Menurutmu?" Namine bangun dan duduk menghadap Roxas. "Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Aku tidak bohong. Hanya.. Merahasiakan identitasku darimu" bantah Roxas.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi? Lalu, untuk apa kau berteman denganku sampai membuat janji segala, Tucker?" tanya Namine bertubi-tubi. Amarah tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Nam"

"Lalu, kenapa?" Roxas diam beberapa detik. Lalu ia menghela napas.

"Kau mungkin sudah tahu sekarang kalau aku punya penyakit jantung. Saat aku mendengar mengenai penyakitku, aku tahu umurku tidak akan banyak seperti orang kebanyakan" Namine terdiam.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu karena aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Tiga hari setelah kematianku, ibuku memberitahu keluargamu, bukan? Aku melihatnya dari sini saat Axel membawaku ke sini. Aku takut kau kecewa dan kesal karena aku telah melanggar janji kita untuk bertemu kembali" Roxas memalingkan wajahnya.

"Justru, aku kesal karena kau berbohong padaku!" Roxas langsung menoleh ke arah Namine.

"Kalau kau tidak memberitahu hal sepenting itu padaku, berarti kau tidak mempercayaiku, 'kan ? !" Roxas diam.

"Kau berbohong padaku. Padahal aku percaya padamu, Tucke-!" Roxas langsung menerjang Namine dan memeluknya, erat.

Namine terkejut. Dia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pipinya merona merah saat Roxas memeluknya.

"Maaf…" Hanya kata itu yang mampu Roxas ucapkan. Namine terdiam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat tangan kanan Roxas menarik dagunya sehingga wajah mereka berjarak kurang dari 5 centi.

"Itu karena.. Aku mencintaimu, Nam…" Detik berikutnya bibir mereka bertemu. Namine yang tadi terkejut mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati detik-detik ciuman pertamanya yang dicuri oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Roxas melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap intens Namine. Namine balas menatap Roxas dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Jadi~ Apa kau masih tidak percaya cinta, Namine McCormick?" tanya Roxas sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Berkatmu aku jadi percaya akan kata itu, Roxas Tucker.." jawab Namine dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. Mereka berpelukan sebelum tidur di ranjang masing-masing.

Lalu, Namine menyadari satu hal. Dia melihat topi milik Roxas. Sama dengan yang dipakai oleh pemuda di dalam mimpinya kemarin.

'_Ternyata orang itu Roxas ya. Untung bukan orang lain.._' batin Namine sambil terkekeh pelan karena merasa lucu.

'_Su.. Suara ketawa siapa tuh?_' batin Roxas ketakutan di balik selimut.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Sebulan sejak Namine dan Roxas jadian, Sora tiada henti menggoda mereka. Roxas menanggapinya dengan santai, sedangkan Namine hanya mengembungkan pipinya yang merona.

Hari ini entah ada apa, Axel mengumpulkan Roxas, Sora dan Namine di lantai dasar siang itu.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan roh baru yang kujemput hari ini pada kalian" kata Axel. Seorang gadis bergaun merah jambu lembut selutut muncul dari belakang punggung Axel.

"Hai, namaku Kairi. Kita bertemu lagi ya, Sora, Namine" kata gadis berambut merah sebahu itu sambil tersenyum.

Dan, sepertinya bakal ada _double couple_ di sini.

* * *

_**Owari**_

**Keterangan :**

_**[1]**_ Relena (OC) : Nama ini saya ambil dari nama Larxene yang huruf 'x'-nya saya hilangkan. Dan Relena yang disebutkan di fict ini berperan sebagai adik Larxene. Mungkin saya bakal dihajar Tetsuya Nomura setelah ini, karena seenaknya mengubah nama Larxene =="

_**[2]**_ Nama Tucker dan McCormick adalah nama belakang Craig Tucker dan Kenny McCormick yang merupakan dua tokoh favorite saya di kartun South Park.

_**[3]**_ Soal nickname Game _Dragon Nest_ yang disebutkan di atas (**ArtistNamine**) itu adalah nickname saya di game Dragon Nest Indonesia. Kalau yang Internasional, sudah jarang saya mainkan

* * *

**Author Notes :** Apa-apaan ini? Ide fict-ku semakin hancur saja TT^TT Mana ending-nya cacat bener lagi! DX  
Jalan cerita fict ini juga sangat berbeda 180 derajat dari plot aslinya. Benar-benar deh, nggak ada _skill_ buat jadi Author =="

* * *

**Beberapa Perubahan dari Plot asli fict ini :**

**1. **Namine meninggal karena ditabrak mobil. Di plot aslinya, Namine meninggal karena dibunuh Larxene. Tapi saya tidak tega membuat Larxene selalu jadi orang jahat, walau di game aslinya memang dia jahat.

**2.** Pairing awal fict ini tadinya Riku x Namine

**3. **Vanitas tadinya mau saya jadikan adik Namine

* * *

Dan pemberitahuan terakhir, ini adalah fict terakhir yang saya publikasikan sebelum ujian nasional. Karena saya sudah kelas 3, saya harus lebih fokus ke pelajaran. Belum lagi saya harus cari SMA dulu. Doakan saya mendapat SMA yang bagus dan harga yang pantas. Sekitar.. seribu rupiah. *Dilempar*

Anyway, see you again! XD

Mind to review? =)

(Review dalam bentuk kritikan dan flame di izinkan. Tapi tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan, karena saya tipe orang yang mudah ngamuk XP)


End file.
